Chaos, Panic and Disorder A Hogwarts Love Story
by NightmareHarlotGirl
Summary: The story of four girls and their tragic last year at Hogwarts. Warning: contains strong subplots and themes such as self-harm, teen suicide and stalking. Some smut included - Rated M as precaution. HAPPY ENDING IS INCLUDED! Set post Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Chaos, Panic and Disorder … 

A Hogwarts Love Story.

Prologue.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Screamed a pink haired seventh year as she ran through the Great Hall, waving her hands in the air. "SAVE YOURSELVES! RUN! NOW!" She yelled at a group of first year Hufflepuff's as she ran passed them. For the most part they looked confused and scared, but a couple began to gather up their books. It was the first official day of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the first years hadn't had time to get used to the school yet, never mind its slightly crazy pupils. A black haired Ravenclaw looked up from her book and observed the girl running around, still screaming warnings and scaring first years. She sighed and shook her head before returning to her book. There was nothing she could do for Aidie this time. A short brunette Gryffindor sat down next to her and huffed.

"That's it! She's impossible!"

"After six years of her theatrics, I'm surprised that it's taken you this long to realise."

"You do know who the first victim of her 'theatrics' is don't you?" Asked the Gryffindor as the pink haired girl continued to run around the Great Hall screaming. The Ravenclaw's reply was prematurely cut off by a new arrival that was strangely covered in what looked like green gunge.

"COOPER!" He yelled.

"AHH! TIME TO GO!" The pink haired girl took off for the nearest exit again. "AND IT'S SUPER COOPER TO YOU!" She paused briefly to pull a Superhero pose before running off.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS COOPER!" Threatened the boy as the girl ran out of the room, cackling.

"OH I'M COUNTING ON IT HONEY." Came the distant reply.

"Puh-lease, his father probably hears about him taking a shit." Drawled a new voice, taking a seat on the other side of the Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw scowled over her book at the new arrival.

"Was that comment really necessary?" The new arrival shrugged.

"Probably not. But the year has officially begun as of five minutes ago." All three girls grinned and clinked glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Here we go again."

The four girls were sat together later on that evening up in an empty room in the Astrology Tower sharing a bottle of firewhiskey.

"I can't believe that this is our last year." Commented the Gryffindor. The pink haired girl laughed and stretched, taking the bottle of firewhiskey from the Hufflepuff.

"One more year and we are outta here!" The Hufflepuff laughed.

"A year of hell for the rest of the school, if you have your way Aidie." Aidie winked at her and took a gulp from the bottle.

"Chaos, Panic and Disorder incoming." Snickered the Gryffindor.

"It's a hard job, but someone's gotta do it." The Ravenclaw shook her head.

"Or you could focus on your exams. NEWTS aren't easy you know." The other three girls glanced at each other before laughing.

"Nah." The Ravenclaw sighed and went back to staring out of the window.

"I wonder where we'll be this time next year." Mumbled the Gryffindor.

"Who cares! Live for now. We've still got a year here to get through first. Enjoy it. Take a leaf out of Aidie's book, Marci, and raise hell while you still can." Advised the Hufflepuff. Aidie grinned.

"Bring it on!"


	2. 1: Aidie

Chaos, Panic and Disorder … A Hogwarts Love Story.

1: Aidie.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled as I sprinted down the corridor towards my class. First day back at Hogwarts and I was last for my first lesson: Potions. I was so screwed. At least Snape didn't teach Potions anymore. I stopped in my tracks as the thought crossed my brain. Snape was one of the many casualties of the Battle of Hogwarts. One of the many that would never come back to Hogwarts again. Although his portrait still took every opportunity to scold me for being a disgrace to Slytherin House and try to put me in detention. I shook my head and set off running again; reminiscing the past was not going to get me to Potions any faster and Slughorn was already going to kill me for being, I glanced at my watch and groaned, twelve minutes late. Eventually I skidded into the Potions room exactly fourteen and half minutes late. I had been hoping to sneak in unnoticed, but as I realised everyone – including Slughorn – was staring at me, it dawned on me that sneaking in just wasn't going to happen.

"Miss Cooper, late on the first day back? Is that any way to start your final year?" Asked Slughorn, scowling at me. I sighed and shrugged. The only Professors that seemed to like me here were Hagrid, Professor Grubbyplank (basically the Care of Magical Creatures Professors, since that was the only subject that I liked) and Professors Binns (and he never paid any attention to his students anyway). Slughorn's scowl deepened. Since he was now Head of Slytherin I knew that he wouldn't take points but I was probably facing the likelihood of a detention. "Take a seat Miss Cooper. To save disrupting the rest of the class anymore, we'll finish this discussion at the end of the lesson." I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on the only spare seat in the small room and sighed. No way in hell was I sitting there. Slughorn raised his eyebrows at me as he realised that I hadn't moved. "Is there a problem Miss Cooper?" I nodded.

"Yup there is a problem, there's a colossally big problem: Him." I pointed at the person that I would be sharing a desk with. Malfoy just smirked at me. Apparently my latest comment was the final straw for ol' Sluggers.

"Miss Cooper! Stop disrupting my class and sit down! I do not care if you have a problem with Mr Malfoy, you will work with him and then you will see me after class so that we can discuss your punishment and your attitude!" Wordlessly I nodded and slid onto the bench next to Malfoy, making sure that I was sat as far away from him as possible. With a final irritated glance at me, Slughorn resumed his lecture on how to make a Restoration Potion and its most common uses. Once Slughorn was engrossed in his teaching again, Malfoy turned his attention to me.

"You are going to pay for that prank yesterday, Cooper." I shrugged and began to doodle on my piece of parchment.

"Whatever Malfoy."

It didn't take very long for me and Malfoy to end up at each other's throats. Which was hardly surprising considering that we loathed each other with every fibre of our beings. I was surprised that Slughorn hadn't flipped out again with the amount of noise that we were making.

"For the love of Merlin, it is _obviously_ not right Malfoy. It is _meant_ to be _turquoise_ not pale blue. Goblin's balls, even I know that and I wasn't even paying attention!"

"Shut it Cooper! You are clearly mistaken, which you would know if you had been listening!"

"I don't need to listen, it's right here in our text book: '_By the end of step five the potion should have turned from a dark green to turquoise, following the addition of six newt tails and one newt eyeball._' So evidently the potion is wrong. Since you were in charge of all things newt, it is ipso facto your fault that the potion is wrong."

"Don't you start blaming me Cooper! If it's anyone's fault it's yours for not stirring it enough. Were you even counting? Or were you too busy scribbling on that piece of parchment?"

"I'm a woman, I can multitask! Of course I was counting!"

"Pah! Why do all women bring out the multitask explanation when they're trying to…" Our argument was promptly cut off by our cauldron exploding, sending dark blue gloop up into the air. Most of it appeared to land on Slughorn. Malfoy at least had the sense to remain quiet. At the sight of Sluggers covered in blue gloop I promptly burst out laughing. Realising that laughing wasn't really going to help our predicament, Malfoy clapped a hand over my mouth, cutting off my laughter, even though I continued to giggle silently.

"Sorry Professor, we seemed to have a mix up in our communications and lost track of where we were with the potion." Slughorn's reply was a snort as he waved his wand to remove the gloop.

"Indeed. Mr Malfoy, Ms Cooper; clear up this mess. The rest of you; finish off your potions and hand in samples for me to assess and grade. Oh and Mr Malfoy, you can join Ms Cooper in seeing me at the end of class." As Slughorn walked off, Malfoy released his grip on my mouth, sliding back across the bench.

"Thanks for that Cooper." I tipped an imaginary hat at him.

"My pleasure."

"I'm sure that it was. Now I believe that you were ordered to clear this mess up." I raised both of my eyebrows at him in my best oh-no-you-did-not-just-fucking-say-that expression.

"The order was to both of us."

"Yes, but it was your fault." I threw a handful of the blue gunge at him.

We were still bickering ten minutes later when everyone had left. Slughorn rose from his desk and began to walk towards us.

"Ms Cooper, where do I begin?"

"The beginning is usually a good place to start." I suggested, grinning. Next to me, Malfoy groaned.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you Cooper?"

"I don't believe in shutting up and it's Super Cooper to you." I started to pull my customary superhero pose, but caught sight of Slughorn's expression and thought better of it.

"Quite finished are we?" He didn't give me a chance to answer back this time. "Shall we start at the beginning, as you so helpfully suggested? Would you like to explain why you were fifteen minutes late to my class on the first day back?"

"Technically it was fourteen and a half minutes, but I can see that you don't care about that. I could come up with some exceptionally heroic and believable excuse but the real reason was that I was asleep." Malfoy snorted but made no comment. Slughorn just sighed.

"Asleep. Why does that not surprise me? Moving on, I find that your attitude still hasn't changed. I've warned you before that if you wished to continue in this class that you would have to amend your attitude."

"Let's face facts, I know that my attitude stinks and we both know that that won't change anytime soon. But do you really want to face my mother coming back here again to persuade you to keep me on this course? That is a fate that neither of us want." I smothered a giggle as Slughorn shuddered at the mention of my mother.

"Your mother aside, give me one good reason why you should stay in my class?"

"You know that you love me really." I grinned. "But I am good at potions when I'm not working with him." I added hastily, pointing at the platinum next to me. Slughorn sighed.

"And just what is the problem between you two?"

"It's a long, complicated and traumatic history that I will get emotional over if I am forced to discuss it."

"She's a bitch." Slughorn threw his hands in the air.

"I have had enough of the pair of you! Both of you will join me in detention on Saturday night at seven o'clock for three hours. If one of you is late I will add an extra ten minutes for every minute that you are late." I blinked in disbelief. "In addition, in order for you, Ms Cooper, to stay in my class you will have to agree to work as Mr Malfoy's partner for the rest of the school term." This last statement stunned me into silence.

"Hallelujah she can be silenced!" I glared at Malfoy but didn't say anything.

"As for you Mr Malfoy, unless you can work harmoniously with Ms Cooper for the remainder of this term, I will be Owling your parents with a complaint about your behaviour."

"HA!" I yelled, grinning.

"Do I have your co-operation?" Asked Slughorn, looking between us expectantly. Silently we both nodded. "Excellent. That will be all. You may go." I grabbed my bag and walked out silently, leaving Malfoy behind.

Malfoy POV.

I was fully expecting Aidrianne to be gone by the time I left the classroom, so I was surprised when I found her just outside, banging her head against the wall.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY?"

"Problem Cooper?" I asked, smirking.

"This has _got to _be a dream."

"Just keep telling yourself that Cooper." I began to walk down the corridor towards my next class, which she also had as well. "By the way, Cooper,"

"What?"

"You're late for Charms."

"Ah shit!"


	3. 2 : Marci

Chaos, Panic and Disorder … A Hogwarts Love Story. 

2: Marci. 

I grumbled as I followed the rough, winding path down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Why had I let Aidie bully me into taking this class with her? I'd got one option free and didn't know what to take. In the end it was between Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as the least objectionable subjects. After Aidie spent three days listing the reasons that I should take Care Of Magical Creatures with her persuading/bullying me I agreed to take the class with her. I had grown to regret that decision. Mainly due to Hagrid and his love for hideously terrifyingly scary creatures. I was so lost in my train of thought that I wasn't focused on where I was going, prompting me to yelp as I tripped over a protruding rock. I braced myself, waiting for the inevitable clash between the ground and my body. But it never came. I was suddenly aware of an arm around my waist, stopping me from falling. I opened one eye to find myself face to face with Ron Weasley. I blushed and regained my balance.

"T-thanks. I can't believe how clumsy I can be." He smiled and let go of my waist.

"No problem Marcia. Just be thankful that you tripped next to the best Keeper that Hogwarts has seen since Oliver Wood." His statement prompted a loud chorus of Weasley Is Our King from the nearby Gryffindors. Ron laughed and continued down the path with the rest of the class, leaving me to follow behind, staring at the back of his head. Weasley is a king alright. King of my heart.

I found Aidie stood to one side of the class, looking like she could kill something.

"I know that look. Had another run in with Malfoy?" She growled. Yes, actually growled.

"I wish - him I can deal with." I smiled.

"Ah, your parents." Another growl. "What is it this time?"

"Apparently I have to find a, and I quote, 'respectably appropriate man of your social standing to attend the annual Malfoy Winter Pureblood Ball' with." I snorted at the look of disgust on Aidie's face. "I mean, it's bad enough that I have to _attend_ never mind actually having to go through the emotional stress and turmoil of finding a date."

"You could just wait and see if someone asks you." I suggested, dumping my bag on the ground next to hers and pulling out my text book. "What did Hagrid say we were doing today?"

"I could do that, but then I run the risk of not being asked and then running around like crazy trying to find someone that my parents will approve of, that I can tolerate and won't harass me afterwards. And we're meant to be doing Fwoopers, but you know Hagrid, he'll have changed his mind last minute and found something much more hands on for us to do."

"You make a good point."

"Are you suggesting that I don't always?" I laughed, but didn't get chance to reply as Hagrid stomped out of his hut.

"Righ' e'eryone, sligh' change o' plan today. I kno' tha' I said we'd study Fwoopers but I though' tha' you could practice some o' the skills tha' you've learn' recently an' conduc' a 'eadcoun' o' the hippogriff's in the fores'." I bit back a snigger as Aidie leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Told you so." We stood in silence with the rest of the class as Hagrid gave us our instructions. I took half a step closer to Aidie.

"Of course, you know _who_ your parents want you to attend the ball with." I was rewarded with a glare, but no answer. "Come on, even you can admit it."

"I can admit that they seem to have some strange, deluded fantasy about it, but there is absolutely no way that I am attending _anything_, never mind the ball, with Malfoy."

"Not even to make them happy?"

"Especially not to make them happy!" She snapped loudly, the whole class turning to look at us strangely. I instantly turned red, while Aidie just grabbed her bag and stalked off.

"W-we'll start with the area by the waterfall." I stuttered, grabbing my own stuff and hurrying off after my best friend.

I sank into my favourite armchair with a sigh. Around me, the Common Room was full of chattering first years.

"I still swear that they're getting smaller." Commented an all too familiar voice. I looked up to see Ron, Harry and Hermione making themselves comfortable on a sofa opposite me.

"Hey Marcia, have you done the essay that Flitwick gave us?" Asked Harry, pulling his Charms book out of his bag. I laughed.

"As if." Hermione frowned at me, from her place next to Ron. We had never been great friends, despite the fact that I got on well with Harry and Ron.

"You shouldn't let Aidrianne and Carmen distract you and Hannah so much." I just raised my eyebrows at her, but said nothing. She was one to talk. How often did she allow Harry and Ron to distract her from her classwork? Just because she was super smart and could pass just about anything without trying. When I didn't reply, she just shrugged and began to read an ancient runes textbook. I leaned over to pull my Charms textbook out of my bag to start my essay. When I straightened up I froze, my chest tightening as I found myself looking at Ron and Hermione lip locked. It felt like I couldn't breathe, every part of me felt numb. Except my heart. I could feel it breaking into pieces as I watched them. Harry was looking at me strangely. I shoved my book back into my bag and got to my feet.

"I – I need to go to the library to meet Hannah. See you later Harry." I stammered, grabbing my bag and almost leaving the Common Room at a run before the tears could fall. I leaned against the wall outside the portrait and breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down. It felt like I was drowning in my pain. I'd been in love with Ron since our first year, I've just never had the courage to tell him. I almost did during the Battle of Hogwarts, but when he reappeared from the Chamber of Secrets with Hermione, I knew that I would never stand a chance. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to my left. Unable to face anyone, I turned and began to blindly run through the Hogwarts corridors. Trying to run from my broken heart.


	4. 3 : Carmen

Chaos, Panic and Disorder.

3: Carmen.

"Hey Carmen!" I looked up from my Transfiguration essay to see who was calling me.

"Yeah what?"

"There's a Gryffindor at the portrait for you, looks pretty upset if you ask me." Replied a sixth year, shrugging. I nodded and gathered together my stuff, shoving it into my bag without really caring. Leaving my bag on my seat I headed for the portrait hole. I found Marcia stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, tears drying on her cheeks, leaving faded mascara marks in their wake.

"Carmen, I'm sorry but …" I stepped out of the portrait and pulled her into my arms.

"Shut it Marcia. You don't need to apologise for anything." Slowly I pulled away. "Come on, come inside." Ignoring her protests, I pulled her in through the still open portrait. Most of the House were used to me letting my friends in by now, but a few of the younger students still stared as I walked through the Common Room with Marci. I paused only to grab my bag before continuing up to my dorm. Once she was seated on my bed I turned to her, tucking a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"What's the matter babes?" At my words she burst out sobbing again, her tears falling thick and fast. I got to my feet and walked into the bathroom, returning with a packet of make-up wipes. Wordlessly I pulled one out and began to wipe the tears and smeared make-up from her cheeks. Slowly, her sobs quietened. "Oh Marcia …"

"I…know." She hiccupped, cutting me off. "You're … you're going to … tell me how s-stupid I am." I frowned at her.

"Don't be daft. You're not stupid for loving someone."

"B-but I am stupid for acting like this over it." I shook my head and scooted across the bed to give her a hug.

"You're not. Having your heart broken sucks, never mind having to be reminded of it every day. We all get more than our fair share of heartbreak in this world." I gently ran a hand through her hair, soothing her. "Marcia, it takes a moment to fall in love, but a lifetime to fall out of love, you know that. You are going to get through this. Now it may not be easy, or simple, or pain free, but you are going to do it."

"How?" I released her so that I could look her square in the eye.

"Because none of us are going to let you fight alone. We'll always be here with you. No matter what. Besides, you're a Gryffindor, your courage can get you through it." She snorted and shook her head.

"What courage? I've never had the courage to tell him how I feel have I?" I smiled.

"Maybe not, but you were pretty fucking courageous to come back here last year under You-Know-Who's regime. And by all accounts you showed them that it's not just the Weasley Twins that could raise hell around here."

"Aidie helped with that."

"So? You still had the courage to do it! It's more than I did." I sighed, thinking back to the time that I spent in hiding last year.

"You weren't uncourageous Carmen! You're muggleborn, it was the most sensible thing to do." I raised one shoulder in a shrug.

"Enough! It's Friday night and I know just what we need." I grinned at Marci. "To invade a certain Slytherin's room for a girly night." Marci grinned back.

"I'll grab the Witch Weekly's, you get hold of the other two."

Less than an hour later we were all gathered in Aidie's dorm. Aidie had been given her own small room since her previous dorm mates had made no less than 350 different complaints about having to share a room with her. I smiled as I observed the muggle band posters that littered the walls along with both wizard and muggle photos of us.

"Ah! Watch what you're pulling!" Protested Hannah.

"Sorry babes." I apologised, continuing to plait a section of her hair.

"So how have your first few days back been Puff?" She asked, flicking through the pages of a Witch Weekly.

"Urgh. It's school." I sighed, leaning over and tapping a picture of a witch modelling a new line of robes. "Those are nice. Anyway, not only is it school, but that creep Goldstein is following me again." Aidie groaned from where she was hanging upside down from the end of the bed.

"Tell me that you're kidding! I thought that had finished ages ago." She sat up and looked at me.

"It had, but he seems to have started again." I twisted the plait up onto the top of Hannah's head in an elegant twist, securing it in place with my wand.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Offered Hannah, half-turning to look at me.

"Nah, I can deal with him. Stop fretting. Now stay still." I ordered, swatting her shoulder. She sighed and turned back around, allowing me to finish her hair. No-one else mentioned it again.

I sighed and rolled over, unable to sleep.

"You're worrying again." Whispered Aidie's voice. I opened my eyes and rolled over again so that I was facing her.

"What are you wittering on about now?"

"You can't sleep because you're worrying about how far Goldstein will take it this time."

"I am not!" I protested. Aidie just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Don't try and lie to me Carmen Amelia Hudson!" I sighed but didn't reply. "Carmen! I know you too well."

"Fine, fine. Maybe I am worrying a little bit, I don't know how far he's likely to go. He's just too unpredictable." Aidie sighed and gently hit my arm.

"You are being daft. No matter how far he may or may not go, you are forgetting one important factor."  
>"And what is that Aidie?"<p>

"You have us. Hannah, Marci and I are never going to let him go too far. If he gets to you too much then just let us know and we'll step in and help. We're always here for you Carmen." I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you Aidie."

"I love you too Carmen. And don't you go forgetting it." I laughed softly and rolled over, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
